Une vie gourmande
by Emy45260
Summary: Une jeune fille de notre monde, Emeline, est précipité dans celui de Toriko. Elle ne sais pas comment elle est arrivé là. Mais elle a atterrit au mauvais endroit. Elle se retrouve devant un troll Kong. Mais il ne l'attaque pas. Comment c'est possible? Mais surtout comment les personnages de ce manga, qu'elle adore, vont réagir face à ce prodige? Venez découvrir son histoire.
1. Prologue

Une vie gourmande

Bonjour bonsoir aux lecteurs

Je tiens à préciser qu'une grande partie des personnages de l'histoire appertiennent à Mitsutoshi Shimabukuro

Bonne lecture

Prologue :

Salut je m'appelle Emeline, et j'habite en France dans le Loiret. J'ai une petite sœur de dix-huit ans qui étudie le design. Mes études sont autour de la cuisine agroalimentaire. Mon père est pâtissier et je suis les petites mains qui lui donnent parfois un coup de pouce. Ma mère est la patronne, la comptable de la boutique. Comme mon quotidien est autour de la pâtisserie, j'ai développé un palais sensible. Ce qui est une bonne chose, dans mon cas, car je suis la cuisinière de la maison.

En ce qui concerne mes centres d'intérêts sont la cuisine, les animaux, la musique mais surtout je suis une fana de manga. D'ailleurs j'adore One piece, Naruto… et le manga que j'aime le plus, c'est Toriko, le fameux chasseur gourmet. Je suis fan de ce manga et des personnages, Komatsu, Coco, Sunny, Rin… Ils sont tous géniaux. L'histoire est autour d'ingrédients très spéciaux et du respect de la vie. Mais je ne pensais pas que le fait d'aimer autant ce manga me donnerait des peurs bleues inimaginables. Si vous voulez savoir ce qui s'est passé et bien installez-vous confortablement et accrochez-vous.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 : Un arrivé mouvementé

Tout parait normal à un détail près, j'ai un mal de crâne atroce et j'ai le tournis. Je suis sur un sol dur, ce qui n'est pas normal. Je me réveille et je vois un ciel gris et personne à l'horizon. Comment j'ai fait pour atterrir ici ? Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est un choc contre une porte, j'ai la sensation de voltige et je me suis écrasée au sol. Je me relève difficilement. Je frotte mon front. Ouïe une grosse bosse. Génial. Enfin ce n'est pas ça le plus grave. J'ai beau me creuser la tête je ne reconnais pas du tout cet endroit. Un immense terrain vague rocheux, des montagnes à perte de vue. Ce n'est pas rassurant pour un sous.

\- Il y a quelqu'un, criais-je.

Pas un bruit.

\- Cool, je fais quoi maintenant, dis-je ironiquement ?

Heu je sens comme une goutte sur l'arrière de ma tête. Qu'est-ce que ?

\- Haaa mes mains ?!

C'est quoi ça, c'est comme si j'étais un personnage de manga. Tout mon corps est comme ça ?

\- Ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas possible ! Ok, ok on respire un bon coup.

J'inspire et expire. Voilà on se calme. Je sens un souffle violent dans mon dos. Je sais que ce n'est pas la chose à faire mais… Je me retourne. Un immense gorille vert avec deux paires de bras est devant moi. Il gronde de sa mâchoire pleine de dents pointues qui me couperaient en deux sans effort. Je suis terrifiée. Mais attend ce n'est pas un gorille normal on dirait un… troll Kong. Pourquoi je me retrouve en face de ce carnivore de niveau neuf de capture. Mais attend il n'y a que dans seul manga que l'on croise un animal pareil. C'est dans le monde de Toriko !

\- Maman au secours ! Il va me dévorer

D'autres grognements se font entendre. Je me retrouve encercler par des dizaines de trolls Kong.

Le premier ouvre sa grande gueule. Je mets mes mains sur ma tête, ferme les yeux et pris Dieu.

\- Stop ! Crie une voix masculine.

Rien ne se passe. Je rouvre les yeux et remarque que le troll s'est arrêté, ses dents sont à deux centimètres de moi. Ma taille ne fait qu'un peu plus de la moitié de sa tête. Mais pourquoi s'est-il arrêté ? Il recule et un plus grand troll fait son apparition. Cette fois sa fourrure est blanche. C'est un Sylver Back. Le troll Kong qui a failli me manger lui laisse sa place. Il me regarde et me renifle. Son souffle est puissant, tellement que je mets mes bras devant ma tête par reflexe. Il finit par reculer. Il fait plusieurs mouvements de la tête. Il réfléchit ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne la manges pas ? Dit une voix.

D'où vient cette voix ?

Le Sylver back se tourne vers l'un de ses congénères.

\- Il ne faut pas, dit la voix qui a fait stopper le troll.

Le troll frappe le sol d'une force que je me soulève.

\- Pourquoi ?! dit-il une voix furieuse.

Les autres trolls font la même chose que le premier. Je suis bousculée dans tous les sens.

\- Ça suffit ! Criais-je.

Les trolls s'arrêtent.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Ceux sont les voix de ces trolls que j'entends ? Ce n'est pas possible. Enfin pas plus impossible que la situation que je vis. Il faut que j'en aie le cœur net. Je me lève.

\- C'est vous qui parlez ?

\- Tais-toi humaine, gronde le premier troll.

Me revoilà par terre.

\- Il suffit, dit le Sylver Black. Cette humaine ne doit pas être mangé, dit-il en montrant ces dents.

Tous les trolls baissent la tête, rabaissés.

Bon là au moins, ils ne me feront pas mal En fait ils ne parlent pas mais ceux sont leurs pensées que j'entends. Le Sylver se rapproche de moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

\- Je vais t'emporter à la barrière de pierre. Là où les humains passent.

\- Heu d'accord.

Il se redresse et me prend de sa grande main. Puis il me pose sur son épaule. Je m'accroche à ses longs poils qui sont plutôt doux. Et nous partons.

Aucun troll ne nous suit. J'aperçois au loin le grand mur. On ne devrait pas mettre longtemps à arriver. Soudain le Sylver s'arrête à plusieurs mètres du mur. Il me reprend et me pose au sol délicatement.

\- Je ne peux aller plus loin.

\- Oui si tu restes dans les parages, ils ne pourront pas m'ouvrir.

Le gorille me fait un mouvement de la tête vers l'avant.

\- Adieu humaine.

\- Attend pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tuée et as-tu rencontré d'autres bipèdes il n'y a pas longtemps ?

Le Sylver se retourne

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne t'ai pas mangé et j'ai vu des bipèdes comme toi mais il y a au moins plus d'une lune.

Il repart sur ces paroles.

Plus d'une lune ? Cela signifie au moins un mois non ?

Je le vois s'éloigner de plus en plus. Au bout de quelques minutes, je ne le vois plus. Je suis partie vers la porte.

J'ai au moins marché pendant plus de dix minutes. Lorsque j'arrive devant la porte. A ce moment-là, elle s'ouvre sur deux hommes en uniforme vert kaki, de véritables soldats. Ils me font des gros yeux.

\- Qui êtes-vous et comment avez-vous fait ça ? Me demande l'un des deux hommes.

\- Alors là vous allez rire parce que je ne sais absolument pas comment j'ai un truc pareil.

Au même moment, ailleurs.

\- Que me vaut ta venue Joe-Joe ? Demande un homme masqué sur un trône sombre entouré par des pointes.

\- Il semblerait qu'une jeune fille se soit introduite par la voie des airs dans le huitième biotope, raconte un homme de petite taille à la peau violette.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui maître mais le plus étonnant c'est qu'elle a atteint la sortie vivante, sans une égratignure, sur le dos d'un Sylver back.

L'homme au masque semble perplexe.

\- En effet, c'est étonnant. Connait-on cette personne ?

\- Non, maître elle n'est pas connue de nos fichiers.

\- Voilà qui est intéressant.


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 : Rencontres et explications

L'un des deux hommes téléphone, l'autre m'a demandé de rester tranquille et me tient par l'épaule.

Comme si j'allais m'enfuir.

Le premier soldat, droit comme un i, fait son rapport à son téléphone portable.

\- Oui Monsieur. Que faisons-nous ?

Le soldat secoue la tête plusieurs fois.

\- Très bien entendu, dit-il en raccrochant.

\- Alors ? Demande l'autre soldat.

\- Johannes est déjà en route. La sécurité a dût prendre des précautions avant que je n'appelle. Il vient interroger la fille.

Je vais voir Johannes !

Dites, vous ne pourriez pas être plus aimable ? « La fille », non mais ho !

Après quelques minutes, une immense limousine est arrivée à la porte. Des personnes sortent. Il ne s'agit ni plus ni moins de Johannes accompagné par des hommes en uniformes bleu foncé.

Ils s'approchent de moi. Les deux soldats se mettent en garde à vous devant les portes.

\- Voici la fille qui été dans le jardin Monsieur, dirent les deux hommes en même temps.

Le soldat qui me tenait l'épaule m'a poussé un peu trop fort vers Johannes.

Je me retrouve dans les bras de Johannes. Au bout de quelques secondes, je réalise où j'ai atterris et me dégage en paniquant.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, Johannes, dis-je en baissant la tête.

\- Ce n'est rien, répond-il perplexe.

Je me retourne vers le soldat.

\- Dites faite un peu attention vous, je ne suis pas une marchandise.

L'homme ne semble pas broncher.

\- Bien assez perdu de temps, dit Johannes en remontant ces lunettes. Nous avons de la route à faire. Mais avant tout Mademoiselle, continue-t-il. Comment connaissez-vous mon nom et qui êtes-vous?

Il s'accroupit et me regarde fixement. C'est limite angoissant.

\- Heu, commençais-je. C'est un peu compliqué. Tout d'abord le plus simple c'est que je me présente. Mon nom est Emeline et en fait pour faire court, je ne viens pas de ce monde.

Le silence s'installe.

Peut-être un peu trop direct.

Johannes remonte ses lunettes.

\- Bien je ne suis pas spécialement d'humeur à écouter les plaisanteries, jeune demoiselle.

D'accord, je vois, ça ne va pas être simple cette histoire. J'en soupire.

\- Bon nous allons y aller. Montez, dit-il en m'ouvrant la porte de la voiture.

J'angoisse un peu.

Je me retourne et salue les soldats.

\- Je suis désolée. Mon arrivé dans ce biotope à du vous faire un choc. Merci d'avoir été gentil avec moi. Au revoir messieurs.

Je monte dans la voiture.

\- Au revoir Mademoiselle, dirent les hommes au garde à vous.

La voiture démarre.

\- Pardonnez-moi de vous demander ça. Mais à quel moment de la journée sommes-nous, commençais-je. Je dois dire qu'avec tout ça je suis un peu perdue.

\- Nous sommes en fin de matinée, Mademoiselle Emeline, dit-il les jambes serrées. Et si vous me racontiez un peu ce qui s'est passé dans ce biotope.

\- Vous ne le savez pas ?

\- J'aimerais l'entendre de votre bouche.

\- Entendu.

Je lui explique la situation. Chaque détail à son importance. Peut-être que j'arriverai à savoir pourquoi je suis là.

\- Je vois. Donc le Sylver Back vous a protégé.

\- Exactement. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a perçu en moi pour m'épargner, mais il l'a fait. D'ailleurs lui non plus ne le savait pas.

\- c'est sans doute leur sixième sens.

\- Certainement, lui répondis-je.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, dit-il en remontant ses lunettes, je vais vous conduire en lieu sûr pour que vous nous racontiez les circonstances de votre… arrivé.

Je commence à stresser.

\- Et où se trouve cet endroit, dis-je en faisant un sourire angoissé.

\- Le premier biotope. Vous allez rencontrer le chef Gros Bosse.

\- Hi le Chef Gros Bosse, dis-je en frissonnant. Ha génialissime !

Je me pose contre la porte.

Je me demande comment ça va se passer ?

\- Dites-moi Monsieur Johannes…

\- Appelez-moi juste Johannes.

\- Heu d'accord. Johannes pourquoi vous voulez que je rencontre le chef ?

\- Tout simplement parce que ce n'est pas dans mes capacités. Votre cas est assez particulier, cela requiert de L'IGO. Le chef s'occupe de la section gourmet et comme le président est occupé. C'est lui que vous rencontrerez dans un premier. Ensuite nous verrons.

\- Très bien.

Tout compte fait, Je préfère le chef qu'au président.

Le voyage dure un moment.

Nous arrivons à une piste d'atterrissage où un hélicoptère nous attend. Le logo de l'IGO est sur le véhicule. J'ai l'insigne honneur de monter dans un hélicoptère assigné à l'IGO.

Les moteurs tournent, les hélices provoquent une rafale de vents.

C'est la première fois que j'en vois un d'aussi près. Je tiens mes cheveux, ils vont être dans un sacré état. Je ferme les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez Emeline ? Montez !

\- Oui excusez-moi, dis-je en me rapprochant. C'est la première fois que je monte dans un hélico.

Johannes me tend la main et m'aide à monter.

Je m'installe devant Johannes. Je regarde par la fenêtre. La vue est superbe !

On arrive au biotope 1.

\- Connaissez-vous cet endroit Emeline ?

\- Oui c'est le premier biotope. C'est un immense terrain de plusieurs milliers d'hectares. Les visites sont autorisées mais restreintes. C'est aussi ici que les principales recherches gourmets sont faites.

\- C'est exact et de plus en plus étrange. Comment pouvez-vous savoir tout ça ?

\- Pourtant je vous l'ai déjà dit. Je ne fais pas partit de ce monde. D'ailleurs c'est la réponse la plus évidente puisque tout ce que je sais est censé être top secret, non.

\- Oui sans doute, dit Johannes en croisant les jambes.

Ça change de ses lunettes.

Nous arrivons à la piste d'atterrissage.

Johannes m'aide à descendre.

Nous nous dirigeons vers l'intérieur du bâtiment.

\- Le bureau du chef se trouve au sixième niveau. Je vais vous accompagner.

\- D'accord.

Nous prenons l'ascenseur et montons.

Nous arrivons à une petite salle, deux grands canapés se font face avec une table en marbre au milieu.

Le chef est assis sur celui qui nous fait face et boit à la bouteille.

\- Chef, dit Johannes, voici la jeune fille du huitième biotope.

Le chef retire la bouteille de sa bouche et se lève.

Il s'approche de moi. Il se baisse pour être à ma hauteur.

Je sais que je suis petite chez moi, mais ici, c'est encore pire.

\- Bonjour jeune demoiselle, je suis le chef…, commence-t-il.

\- Gros bosse, finis-je

\- Ha tu m'as appelé « beau gosse ».

\- Non ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, dis-je en faisant un sourire amusé.

C'est trop drôle !

Il se redresse et croise les bras. Il affiche un sourire malicieux.

Je commence à avoir légèrement peur.

Il est tellement grand. Déjà que Johannes me dépasse mais alors lui c'est pire.

-Tu n'as pas avoir peur, je ne vais pas te manger.

\- Heu oui, dis-je timidement.

Un bruit venant de mon estomac vient de retentir.

Mince alors. C'est bien le moment.

Le chef se met à rire.

\- Et bien il semblerait que notre jeune invitée soit affamée.

\- En vérité, commence Johannes, on a récupéré Cette demoiselle en fin de matinée et comme la route est longue du biotope au quartier de l'IGO. Elle n'a pas mangé.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, on va y remédier. J'avais justement préparé le coup.

La porte laisse passer des chariots de plateaux. Je pouvais sentir une odeur alléchante provenir de ces plats.

\- Heu, je ne sais si c'est… commençais-je.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu es notre invitée et puis c'est plus simple de communiquer avec un bon plat. Tu te sentiras plus à l'aise pour nous raconter ta petite aventure.

Le chef me montre la table où les plats ont été déposés. Il me pousse comme la timide que je suis et je m'installe.

Tous ces plats ont l'air délicieux.

Bon, je vais m'en tenir à la vie d'ici.

Je joins mes deux mains en baissant légèrement la tête et en fermant les yeux.

\- C'est avec gratitude pour les aliments du monde entier que j'attaque ce repas. Bon appétit.

Ce repas est très appétissant mais le goût est comme limité. C'est étrange.

Tous les mets de ce monde sont censés être cent fois plus savoureux que celui de mon monde et pourtant…

\- Ça va pas, petite ?

\- Heu si, si tout va bien. C'est tellement incroyable que j'en reste douche bée.

Le chef rigole à gorge déployée.

Ça m'angoisse tout ça. Je n'ai peut-être pas le palet assez développé.

Je continue le repas comme si de rien n'était.

Je recommence mon geste d'avant le repas.

\- Merci pour cet excellent repas.

\- Déjà !? Dit le chef Gros bosse. Eh bin tu n'as pas grand appétit.

\- Cela ne veut pas dire que ce n'était pas délicieux, dis-je avec le sourire.

\- Ha ha, content que ça t'ai plu. Bon vas-y je suis toute ouïe. Racontes-moi ce qui s'est passé dans ce biotope.

\- Entendu.

Pour la troisième fois de la journée, je raconte cette petite matinée que j'ai vécue. Je leur raconte aussi le peu de souvenir que j'ai d'avant cette aventure.

\- Donc tu as reçu un choc à la tête et ensuite tu as atterris dans le huitième biotope. C'est bien ça.

\- Oui d'ailleurs maintenant qu'on en parle je me souviens d'avoir eu une terrible douleur, juste avant le choc.

\- D'accord. Mais au fait je ne connais pas ton nom.

\- Ha oui pardon pour ce retard. Je m'appelle Emeline et j'ai vingt et un an.

\- D'accord Emeline. C'est plutôt joli comme prénom.

\- Merci.

\- Donc, d'après ce que tu as dit tu ne viens pas de ce monde ?

\- Oui parfaitement. En fait, je viens d'une autre dimension dans laquelle je connais beaucoup de chose sur vous et sur les personnes qui vous entourent.

Le chef est perplexe.

\- D'accord alors dis-moi des choses sur moi que personne n'est censé savoir.

Hou un test. Bien voyons voir.

\- Et bien vous n'étiez pas toujours un homme honnête, Chef.

Le concerné lève un cil.

\- En effet, vous étiez un vil personnage qui m'atterrissait les gens pour les voler avec votre bande de bras cassés.

Il me fait de gros yeux.

\- Et puis un jour, le Président Ichiryu vous a combattu et l'a remporté haut la main. Et depuis ce jour, vous vous êtes juré de ne plus jamais perdre contre quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Johannes et lui restent perplexes.

Par contre je ne sais pas si Johannes était au courant.

\- C'est vrai ce qu'elle vient de dire, demande-t-il.

Ha, apparemment il ne l'était pas.

Ils se regardent tous les deux.

\- C'est la vérité.

Ils me regardent de nouveau.

\- Vous m'avez demandé une chose que personne n'est censé savoir.

\- Oui c'était convainquant. Je te crois.

\- Vraiment ?!

\- Et moi ? Me demande Johannes. Tu connais des choses sur moi.

\- Et bien c'est un peu plus difficile pour vous Johannes. Vous n'êtes pas l'une des personnes que l'on connait le mieux.

\- Ho vraiment, dit-il déprimer.

Aïe je lui ai fait de la peine.

\- Mais, mais, dis-je en agitant les bras. Je sais que vous vous faites malmener par Rin, qui est la petite sœur du Chasseur Gourmet Sunny, et qui est une dresseuse.

\- Tu sais ça aussi ? Me demande Le Chef.

Je secoue la tête.

\- Je sais beaucoup de chose.

Et aussi beaucoup de chose qui ne se sont pas encore produite. Au fait qu'est qui s'est produit ?

\- Heu dites-moi Messieurs. La saison de la baleine Fugu est déjà passée.

\- Ha, la baleine Fugu ? Non. La journée vient juste de se terminer.

Attend si c'était aujourd'hui ça signifie que je suis vraiment au début du manga.

Génial !

Avec les paroles du Chef, je me rends compte qu'il est déjà tard. Le soleil commence à se coucher.

Mais au fait, où je vais passer la nuit ?

\- Dit donc Emeline. Tu n'as donc pas d'endroit où dormir, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Heu oui en effet, dis-je embarrassée.

\- Viens, j'ai une pièce de libre. Tu y passeras la nuit. On va également te prêter des vêtements de rechange.

Le chef Gros Bosse se dirige vers la sortie.

\- Me… Merci de votre gentillesse.

Le chef me fait signe de la suivre.

Dans un autre lieu :

Un immense corbeau noir, chevauché par un homme d'un habit noir avec des bandes vertes, vole vers leur domicile. Tandis que trois autres personnes, deux hommes et une femme, accompagnée d'un pigeon ballon, montent dans un hélicoptère.

Pendant ce temps, de nouveau dans le huitième biotope, des étranges créatures de poils longs font un carnage où une jeune fille était là, il n'y a pas si longtemps.


	4. Chapitre 3

Bonjour, bonsoir

Voici le 3 ème chapitre d'une vie gourmande

Je tiens à préciser que je vais reprendre une partie de l'histoire originale, qui appartient à Mitsutoshi Shimabukuro, en rajoutant ma petite Emeline en cours. Mais lorsqu'elle aura plus d'aisance dans sa nouvelle vie, elle aura des parties à elle seule (j'espère que ça ira pour elle).

En attendant, il semblerait que la raison pour laquelle est ici-bas va se s'éclaircir, enfin presque.

Sur ce, bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 3 : une rencontre épique. Bienvenue

Je suis le chef jusqu'à une grande pièce d'au moins 30 m². C'est un véritable studio. Le parquet est en bois foncé et les murs sont blancs. Tout le mobilier est déjà installé. Un immense lit, qui pourrait accueillir 4 personnes, avec des draps blancs se trouve au centre du mur de droite. Une table de nuit du même bois à son côté avec une lampe et un réveil. Cette table est blanche aussi. Une commode et deux bibliothèques vides sont installées. Un lustre de cristal est attaché au plafond, une baie vitrée, dont des rideaux en latte blancs sont fermés, me laisse entrevoir un magnifique couché de soleil, déjà bien entamé. En clair, c'est une pièce immense et vide. Une porte en bois sombre est visible sur le mur de droite. Je suppose que c'est la salle de bain.

\- Voilà ta chambre jusqu'à nouvel ordre, ainsi que des habits propres, me dit le chef. J'espère que cela te convient.

\- C'est parfait, dis-je. Bien que ne saches pas combien de temps je vais rester ici.

\- On discutera de ça demain, dit-il en deux gorgées. Tu mérites de te reposer après cette journée. Peut-être que tu te rappelleras de quelque chose de ton arrivée.

\- J'espère que mes idées s'éclairciront.

\- Allez bonne nuit, chère Emeline.

\- Attendez Chef, j'ai une question.

\- Quoi tu m'as appelé « mon champion »

\- Non pas du tout, dis-je en balançant ma main de gauche à droite mais en rigolant dans mon fort intérieur.

\- Est-ce que c'est demain la finale du Gourmet Colisée ?

\- Exact, je suppose que tu veux y assister.

Je fais un oui de la tête. J'ai hâte d'être à demain. Je vais dans la salle d'à côté. Il s'agit effectivement de la salle de bain. Elle est blanche avec des bandes grises claires avec un immense miroir, deux éviers, avec beaucoup de paniers qui font office de rangement, une belle baignoire en angle. Bien sûr je trouve un nécessaire de toilette avec shampoing, crèmes en tout genre. Je me tourne vers ce lit. C'est la première fois que je dors dans un autre lit que le mien. Et si tout cela était un rêve. Je n'y avais pas vraiment réfléchi jusque-là. J'ai déjà fait des rêves où je me pinçais, j'avais mal mais je ne réveillais pas.

\- Je vais te laisser Emeline. Bonne nuit.

\- A vous aussi Chef, dis-je en retournant.

\- Tu m'as appelé Chéri ?

\- NOOOONN, dis-je en collant mes mains sur mes cuisses, la tête en avant.

Le Chef rigole en buvant des gorgées de sa bouteille que je ne connaissais pas le contenu. D'ailleurs, je ne veux pas savoir. Le Chef referme la porte. Je m'assoie dans mon nouveau lit et m'écroule de tout le long. J'étends mes bras et m'étire. Quelle journée ! Je me change et met les vêtements propres. Une charmante chemise de nuit blanche longue avec des fins de manche en dentelle ainsi que le col fait partit des vêtements propres avec ceux prévu pour demain.

\- Elle est douce, dis-je en la touchant. On dirait de la soie.

Je me tourne vers la baie vitrée. C'est déjà la nuit. Je me retourne vers ma lampe de chevet et l'éteint. Je m'allonge sur le dos, les mains enlacées l'une dans l'autre. Je pense à cette journée extraordinaire, effrayante, amusante et angoissante. Comment j'ai pu atterrir ici. Un but ? Une volonté ? Je me tourne vers le côté gauche puis à droite. J'ai du mal à me faire à ce lit, comme s'il n'avait jamais servis. Après dix bonnes minutes, je finis par m'endormir.

C'est blanc autour de moi mais j'ai une sensation étrange. Mes sens sont flous, je ne vois rien, je n'entends rien et cette sensation que j'ai sur la langue, c'est comme si elle est brulante, comme ce que l'on ressent quand on boit trop chaud. C'est pire qu'un engourdissement. Une vague de force souffle dans mon dos et tout devient noir. Quelqu'un m'observe ? Je ressens une atmosphère lourde.

\- Qui est là, dis-je.

Ma voix raisonne à travers cette « salle » sans fin. Mon sixième sens m'interpelle.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Montrez-vous.

\- Tu sembles perdue, dit une vois derrière moi.

\- Qu'est-ce…. commençais en me retournant.

\- Tu poses trop de questions, réplique la voix.

\- Et alors je n'ai eu aucune réponse.

\- Ne soit pas arrogante. Tu as le temps.

\- Navrée mais je n'en ai pas.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Dit-moi qui vous êtes.

\- Sinon quoi ?

\- Vous êtes celui pose les questions

\- Evidemment ! Ecoute-moi maintenant. L'heure n'est pas encore venue de te dire qui je suis. C'est encore trop tôt et tu ne le sais que trop bien.

\- Comment ça ? Je ne comprends rien.

\- Tu le sais ou plutôt tu le sens. Tes journées sont comptées au gramme près. Si tu te trompes, tu ne pourras pas recommencer.

\- Me tromper sur quoi ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ? C'est à cause de vous que je suis dans ce monde ?

\- C'est « grâce » tu veux dire. C'est ce que « tu » voulais.

\- Non, ce n'est pas…, dis-je en me retournant.

La personne se rapproche à quelques millimètres de moi. Ses yeux verts et brillants me regardent. J'ai à peine eu le temps d « étudier » ce qu'il y a en face de moi, qu'un coup de vent énorme me transporte au loin. Quelque chose gesticule sur l'individu, on dirait même qu'ils sont plusieurs. Je me réveille en sueur et je respire à fort.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Me dis-je encore à bout de souffle.

Je mets ma main sur mon front. Il me faut encore quelques minutes pour récupérer. Je regarde à ma droite, le réveil indique 8h03. Je regarde à ma gauche, le soleil est bien levé. Ça ne sert à rien de rester dans le lit, autant me lever. Je mets mes jambes sur le côté et m'étire autant que je le peux. Cette nuit a été bien agité pour mon esprit mais pour le corps rien à redire. Ce lit est très confortable. Peut-être qu'il n'a jamais été utilisé ! Enfin bon. Je vais prendre une douche avec le linge de toilette blanc. Tout est très sobre dans ce studio ! Je m'habille des vêtements propres et je remarque que mes vêtements de la veille ne sont pas là. Lorsque j'ai fini de mettre un jean noir, le t-shirt blanc. Je mets mon gilet bleu marine par-dessus et remet mes ballerines blanches. J'ignore s'ils connaissaient ma taille mais ces vêtements me vont comme un gant. Je me dirige vers la baie vitrée et ouvre les rideaux. C'est un océan infini qui s'ouvre devant moi. On ne peut pas faire plus près de l'océan étant donné que c'est une île. Je regarde ce paysage somptueux. Au loin, on pourrait croire que le bleu de l'océan et celui du ciel ne font qu'un. C'est un coin tranquille.

Au bout d'un moment quelqu'un frappe à la porte. J'informe la personne qu'elle peut entrer. La porte s'ouvre sur le chef Grosbosse.

Bonjour Emeline. Alors tu as bien dormi ?

Bonjour Chef, oui très bien merci.

Bien tu viens, le petit déjeuner est prêt. Cette journée promet d'être mouvementée. Prend des forces.

Très bien, je vous suis.

Je sors de ma chambre impatiente. Nous sommes arrivés dans le même salle qu'hier où des plateaux attendent. On trouve de tout, des céréales, du pain, de la confiture, du lait, du café, du chocolat, des jus de fruits… J'ai l'embarras, mais beaucoup de chaque.

Nous attendons du monde, demandais-je.

Non pas vraiment mais manges autant que tu veux. Ne t'en fait pas pour le reste, dit le chef entre deux gorgée.

Bien alors, dis-je en joignant les deux mains. C'est avec gratitude pour les ingrédients du monde entier que j'attaque ce repas.

Je commence à manger et je ressens la même chose qu'hier. Ce vide absolu dans ma bouche. Que c'est frustrant. Mais bon, il n'empêche que les nutriments eux sont bien présents. Car même si mon sens du goût n'opère pas. Je n'ai pas la sensation de faim ou autre donc tout ce que je mange est nourrissant. Je bois du chocolat, je mange du pain avec beurre, des croissants, un jus de fruit orange. Je rejoins mes deux mains.

Merci pour cet excellent repas. Alors dites-moi Chef quel est le programme d'aujourd'hui ?

Ha ha quelle jeune fille impatiente. Alors aujourd'hui le programme est la final du colosseum gourmet. Tu dois savoir de quoi il s'agit, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui c'est un endroit où des monstres se battent pour déterminer leur niveau de capture. C'est aussi un endroit où les dirigeants de vos pays font des paris et vous récupérez l'argent pour redistribuer aux pauvres.

C'est exactement ça.

Et tu sais autre chose…

Un téléphone se met à sonner. Le Chef répond. Il parait joyeux.

Entendu nous l'attendons, dit-il en raccrochant.

Nous attendons qui, Chef, demandais-je.

Toriko et les autres. Ils vont arriver d'ici peu.

Hein Toriko va bientôt arriver ?

Exactement et il va devoir accomplir une mission très importante.

Ha oui ?

L'objectif de cette mission est la viande joyau.

Est-ce qu'elle brille ?

Oui une montagne de diamants paraitrait maussade à côté.

Fantastique, dis-je en levant les bras.

Le Chef rigole et continu de boire la bouteille qu'il a depuis le début. Le Chef m'a montré quelques chaines de fabrication de leurs produits. J'étais très impressionnée, toutes ces couleurs, variétés… Il se découle une demi-heure avant que Toriko et Komatsu ne soient annoncé.

Le Chef et moi sommes dans un couloir de verre où des bêtes sont enfermés. J'aperçois le duo qui deviendra le plus connu d'ici quelques temps. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils sont devant mes yeux. C'est pire que de rencontrer des idoles. Ils ont beaux être connus mais pour qui ne suis pas de ce monde, Rencontrer des personnages est tout simplement improbable. Soudain Komatsu je retrouve dans une sorte de monstre écrevisse. Des personnes en blouse et masque blancs courent dans tous les sens le Chef s'approche de Komatsu et une gigantesque aura jaune entoure le Chef.

Allez coucher sale bête, dit-il avant que Komatsu ne se fasse attaquer.

Cette chose est effrayante, dit la créature.

Alors lui aussi je peux l'entendre, pensais-je

La bête retourne dans sa prison et le verre se baisse. Grosbosse se plaint du manque de professionnalisme aux gens et retourne à sa bouteille. Toriko s'approche de lui

Alors Chef, encore en train de boire pour changer.

Soit le bienvenu, bien que tu connaisses les lieux.

Il connait les lieux ? Demande Komatsu

Viens Emeline. Je te présente Toriko le chasseur de saveur.

Je me rapproche des deux protagonistes.

Enchantée de vous rencontrer Toriko

Enchantée alors c'est toi la fameuse Emeline qui a réussi à sortir du biotope 8 sans une égratignure ?

Hein comment ça « sans égratignure », Dit Komatsu

Oui c'est bien moi. Enchantée Chef Komatsu.

Tu… vous me connaissez, dit le jeune chef en se pointant du doigt.

Eh bien oui, dis-je en souriant.

Dans un lieu loin, très loin d'ici :

Sous-Chef, grâce au nouveau modèle de Robot GT, nous rassemblons peu à peu les ingrédients nécessaires, dit l'être à la peau violette.

Il nous en faut plus, annonce l'individu masqué.

Nous sommes prêts à passer à l'étape suivante. La capture du Mammouth Régal.

Le sourire de Joe-Joe montre que son enthousiasme à cette nouvelle. Cet aliment permettra beaucoup de chose à la Gourmet Society

Retour au gourmet colisée :

Bon passons, pourquoi m'as-tu convoqué. Ce n'est pas seulement pour le Mammouth Régal n'est-ce pas ?

La Gourmet Society est passée à l'offensive.

Toriko est surpris par ce que vient de dire le Chef. Ce groupe de personnes qui veulent mettre la main sur tous les aliments du monde afin de le gouverner. Pour répondre à l'appétit de leur Boss surtout. Soudain, un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit derrière la grande porte derrière nous.

Komatsu sursaute et le Chef nous fait rentrer. Une arène gigantesque entoure une cloche de verre et un troll kong et un galalagator s'affronte. Les gens tout autour crie de toute part. J'ai déjà assister à des courses de chevaux sur place, je peux dire que c'est la même ambiance mais dans une salle. Chacun « encourage » le monstre qui ferait sa fortune ou sa perte.

Et c'est le troll kong qui le remporte.

Toriko explique le déroulement du « jeu » et montre aussi son totalement indifférence à ces combats. Toriko et Komatsu descendent les escaliers. Le chef lui annonce que la finale risque pourtant de l'intéresser. Interloqué, nous nous installons dans les siège vides et admirons le spectacle. Le présentateur annonce ce que les grands du monde attendent avec impatience. Le grincement des grilles se mêlent aux acclamations. Sous les yeux ahuris de Toriko un gigantesque loup fait son apparition avec d'autres monstres.

Un Battle Wolf. La légende tragique du deathgore

Toriko et Le chef raconte cette histoire qu'un herbivore gigantesque semant la mort fut battue par le protecteur de ses terres, Le Battle Wolf.

Vous ne me vaincrez pas.

C'est moi le plus fort.

Les cris de colère des créatures se mêlent au reste. Ces effroyables cris résonnent dans ma tête. Je me bouche les oreilles.

Quel vacarme

Hum, ça ne va pas Emeline.

Non, non je n'ai pas l'habitude.

Ha ha ha c'était plus calme chez toi ?

D'une certaine façon.

Je regarde au-dessus de moi. Le tableau des cotes montre que le favori est le battle wolf.

Et attention le deuxième favori est la créature légendaire le serpent démon.

A ces mots Komatsu réagit tout de suite. Oui, le serpent démoniaque a bien failli le tuer ce jour-là. Mais grâce au maitre assommeur Jiro, il s'en ait sorti. D'ailleurs où il est ce serpent démon. Au même moment, Le Chef parle à la dresseuse Rin. Une vraie fanatique de Toriko quand on parle de lui elle crie. Chaque fille qui s'approche de lui c'est une rivale en plus. Pourvu qu'elle ne s'abatte pas sur moi.

Pour l'instant elle se bat avec le Chef. J'entends un grondement et une fumée violette sort de trou dans la pierre de l'arène.

Le cri des bêtes retentit de plus belles. Aucune parole. Il ne fait aucun doute ces bêtes sont stimulés par quelque chose de puissant qui atteint directement leur instinct.

Ha non il y a trop de parfum de combat, s'exprime le Chef en se collant à la vitre protectrice.

Komatsu demande des explications à Toriko. Les autres créatures foncent sur le Battle Wolf mais celui-ci ne réplique pas. Il essaye de se dégager.

Eh dis-moi, annonce Toriko, ce ne serait pas une femelle par hasard.

Le chef confirme et je vois Toriko descendre au centre du « ring » face au loup qui le dépasse de plusieurs mètres. Komatsu panique, le chef souffle en voyant l'immense trou laissé par le chasseur de saveur. Un peu plus bas dans les gradins, je vois une jeune femme en tailleur rose avec un pigeon à ses côtés, c'est Tina. Elle pointe sa caméra vers l'arène. Toriko se mêle au combat face aux différent occupant. Il les met tous à terre. Le tableau affiche maintenant Toriko comme favori.

Est-ce que ça vous tente, dit une jeune femme en me montrant un panier rempli de pain-poire. C'est offert.

Oui merci beaucoup

Quand la bataille s'intensifie on offre un petit réconfortant, dit le chef.

Je prends ce pain coloré et brillant. Je le regarde en me disant que je ne pourrai pas profiter de sa saveur comme tout le monde. J'en mange quand même. Rien. C'est presque horrible. Soudain le Battle Wolf s'écroule. Toriko hurle au chef d'arrêter les combats. C'est à ce moment qu'un Silver Back attaque Toriko.

Attention Toriko derrière toi, crions Komatsu, Rin et Moi en même temps.

Un bruit fracassant se fait entendre et le double du parfum se déverse dans l'arène. Toriko se met en position et soulève un dinosaure sur le trou gigantesque qu'il avait fait. Le chef essaye de rassurer la population mais sans succès. Toriko frappe sur le verre qui se brise en des micro morceau. Le dôme a littéralement disparu. Un véritable feux d'artifice.

Hé Komatsu n'est-ce pas là un merveilleux spectacle pour la venue d'un nouveau Battle Wolf.

Je baisse les yeux est je vois un petit loup au côté du grand. Elle le lèche sur tout le corps. Elle semble heureuse.

Mais c'est à ce moment que le serpent démon apparaît.


	5. Chapitre 4

Bonjour, bonsoir

Voici le 4 ème chapitre d'une vie gourmande

Je tiens à préciser que je vais reprendre une partie de l'histoire originale, qui appartient à Mitsutoshi Shimabukuro. Je tiens aussi à dire que les points de vue changeront au cours de l'histoire (évidemment ça sera précisé) comme vue au premier chapitre.

Sur ce, bonne lecture

Chapitre 4 : Première expérience. Débuts sur le terrain.

Rin précède le serpent démon affolée, celui-ci détruit une partie de la porte… Toute la porte même ! C'est la panique dans le colosseum. Mon attention est redirigée vers le centre de l'arène. Le combat entre les créatures continue. Tous les grands du monde sont paniqués et se précipitent vers la sortie. Seule quelques personnes restent devant le danger, le chef, Komatsu, Rin, Tina, Toriko et moi. Je reste près du chef et de Komatsu qui sont dans les tribunes. D'ailleurs le chef nous demande pourquoi.

Ce genre de chose arrive souvent avec Toriko alors j'ai l'habitude maintenant, répond Komatsu. Mais c'est pas pour autant que je n'ai pas peur.

Je suis d'accord d'autant que vous êtes là chef, dis-je.

Le chef rigole de notre réaction et donne son point de vue sur les gens sans arme, vouez à eux même entrain de courir pour leur survie. Mais le chef s'interrompt. Je me tourne dans la direction qu'il regarde et je vois un vieil homme assis et calme dans les tribunes. Il me semble que c'est le président Bohème mais en fait…

Chef cet homme c'est… commençais-je.

Je sais … Répond-il en fonçant le visage. Emeline reste avec Komatsu

Oui mais chef faite attention à son…

Le chef est parti à la rencontre du personnage. Je l'observe discuter et finalement le chef se prend une main dans le torse. Komatsu et moi crions notre étonnement, mais le chef ne bouge pas et donne un coup violent dans le robot, un masque tombe par terre et révèle un visage en fer avec des poils vert. Un Robot GT. C'est pas vrai ! Cette partie-là ne change pas ! Maintenant c'est le chef qui combat le robot mais fini par se faire transpercer par un rayon. Un autre fracas retentit. Le serpent démon est déchainé, il ne laisse aucun répit et attaque Toriko. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il pense. Le parfum de combat doit encore faire effet. Ces pensées sont complétement floues. Toriko essaye de s'occuper de la bête en lui donnant des coups de couteau mais le serpent se régénère aussitôt. Toriko est projeté contre le mur. Le serpent regarde en direction des loups. Il est prêt à attaquer le nouveau-né. La mère louve est bien consciente qu'elle est dans un sale état. Pourtant :

Je dois protéger mon petit, annonce-t-elle.

…

Ne t'approche pas.

Toriko regarde la scène sans rien pouvoir faire et pour cause la mère louve est tellement rapide que j'ai du mal à voir ses mouvements. Je la vois courir vers le serpent et la seconde suivante le haut du corps du serpent démon est désintégré. Oui je sais. Elle ne tire pas de laser mais c'est tout comme. Il ne reste rien du haut du corps même pas de tranche, rien.

Incroyable, sa force est prodigieuse.

Maintenant tout ira pour le mieux, pense le Battlewolf adulte.

Toriko, Rin et Tina sont, comme moi, impressionnés. La mère commence à marcher mais perd l'équilibre. Elle est très faible. Le petit commence à crier et sous les conseils de Toriko finit par rejoindre sa mère. C'est alors qu'une image bien précise traverse mon esprit. Un rayon laser.

Chef Grosboss, il va tirer ! Criais-je.

Trop tard, le Robot GT tire son rayon laser dans le cou de la mère qui n'a pas pu le prévoir.

Beurk ça ne me parait pas bon ! s'exclame le Robot GT

Espèce de sale… Commençais je à dire.

Komatsu m'entraine hors des gradins pour aller voir le chef qui a deux trous énormes dans le corps.

Chef vous aller bien, demandais-je.

Ne vous en faites pas, dit-il en sortant une bouteille.

Attendez chef, vous n'allez quand même pas…

Le chef asperge ses blessures du contenu de sa bouteille et le connaissant c'est pas du désinfectant. Au contact du liquide les trous bougent et se referment. Komatsu pose plein de questions sur les capacités de son corps. Mais très vite notre attention est de retour vers les deux loups et malgré sa blessure mortelle, la mère embrasse son petit autant que son existence peut lui permettre.

Chef on peut vraiment rien faire ? Dis-je les yeux perlant.

Non absolument rien.

C'est à ce moment que je sens une colère immense. Une aura meurtrière qui est rose se manifeste hors de Toriko. Le robot est sur le point de faire de nouveau feu quand Rin libère sa fameuse fumée d'endorphine qui protège les loups et en même temps les apaisent. Toriko commence alors son combat contre le robot. Celui le menace et l'entaille de tout part mais aucune goutte de sang ne sort du corps de Toriko. Il lui assigne des clous de poing et fini par lui en donner un dans le bec du robot au moment où il allait recevoir un rayon. Le robot explose et une vilaine bête métallique sort de la carcasse et s'en va. Mais le chef est plus malin et envoie son animal de compagnie, Ricky, contre la bestiole. Celle-ci fut réduite en charpie.

Pendant ce temps, dans un laboratoire lointain :

Soit maudit Toriko ! Crie un être vert. La prochaine fois, je te tuerais.

Tu ne peux pas le tuer pour l'instant. Si tu avais reçu ses coups tu ne serais plus de ce monde depuis longtemps.

Parle-moi plutôt des autres que je n'ai pas fait ça pour rien.

Ils ont atterri depuis longtemps mais ils n'ont pas encore trouvé le met tant convoité.

C'est pas vrai, ne me dit pas que quelqu'un d'autre l'a trouvé.

Ne t'en fais pas, nous l'obtiendrons quoi qu'il en coûte.

Le colosseum gourmet :

Tandis qu'une lumière envahit l'arène, nous regardons la louve qui avait rendu l'âme debout en regardant le ciel comme un roi fier. Pendant que Toriko rendait hommage à la défunte louve, le jeune loup voulait faire réagir sa mère en vain. Je l'entendais crier de toute son âme. Ça me déchirait le cœur. Sans réfléchir, je me suis approchée de lui et m'accroupit.

Pardon mon grand. On aurait aimé que tu profites plus de ta maman.

Il se tourna vers moi et me regarde droit dans les yeux. Il s'approche de moi et me caresse les mains que j'avais gardé sur mes cuisses.

Merci, pense-t-il.

Je secoue la tête de droite à gauche et regarde Toriko. Le jeune loup prit alors un morceau de la chair du serpent-démon et le donne à Toriko. Celui-ci lui dit qu'il n'a pas détruit le robot pour sa mère mais par colère. Toriko respecte énormément la vie et haït ceux qui la méprise et cet homme fait partie de cette catégorie. C'est à ce moment que Toriko prit le louveteau dans ses bras et le « baptême » de Terry Cloth se fut. Je sentais les émotions de Terry en proie aussi bien au trouble qu'à la joie, « Pas seul ?! » qu'il disait, « une famille ». La naissance du duo de Toriko et Terry me fit pleurer.

Eh bien après avoir vu ce câlin avec Emeline voici que Ce louveteau destiné à être seul pendant toute son existence vient de se lasser attendrir par Toriko, annonce le chef.

C'est une belle histoire qui commence, dis-je à mon tour.

Tu disais Emeline, me demande Komatsu.

Non rien Komatsu. Rien

Bien comme on le dit après l'effort le réconfort, dit le Chef.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, nous nous sommes retrouvé dans une grande salle autour d'une gigantesque table couverte de plats variés mais avec un point en commun : l'alcool. Effectivement le menu complet du Chef est dévoilé devant nous. Je ne suis pas une fan d'alcool mais par contre j'ai le nez fin et je peux vous dire que ça sent fort ! Le chef m'a, comme Tina, invitée. Rin ne peut s'empêcher de nous poser des questions sur les raisons de notre venue. Etant donné que Tina a reçu l'autorisation du chef, elle film ce qu'elle trouve intéressant, autant dire tout. Et les reproches commencent.

Arrête de frimer, tu vas avoir la grosse tête.

Je ne te permets pas ma tête a une taille on ne peut plus normale, grogne Tina.

Mais c'est qu'elle commence à me gonfler, rajoute Rin.

Vous trouvez que j'ai une tête à tomber, dit innocemment Le Chef

Dans tes rêves, le dur d'oreille, dirent-elles en même temps.

De mon côté, je n'osais pas aller vers les autres. Autant de beau monde ça fait peur, et ce sentiment n'est pas présent que chez moi. Le petit Terry est juste à derrière moi, assis près du mur. Toriko se plaint des deux jeunes femmes et nous regarde tous les deux.

Et si on allait les rejoindre Terry ? dis-je au louveteau.

Venez tous les deux.

Je commence à venir et Terry me suit. Je prends une chaise et Terry me regarde puis part sous le coude de Toriko qui le félicite pour s discrétion. Toriko commence à manger aussi vite que la lumière. J'exagère à peine. Sa bouche est pleine à craquer alors que ses griffures, fait par le robot, cicatrisent. C'est l'œuvre des cellules gourmets. Des cellules surdéveloppées qui ont une capacité de développement impressionnante et l'une de ses caractéristiques, dont une force monstrueuse, est que plus on mange de bonnes choses plus elles se développent et les capacités de l'être humain avec. Quand ce n'est pas un humain mais un aliment il n'en devient que meilleur. Toriko, après de nombreuses assiettes (j'ai pas compté), finit son repas en remerciant les aliments du monde entier.

Au fait chef, c'était quoi le boulot pour lequel je suis là.

Un boulot ? Quel boulot ?

Le chef sursaute et se rend compte qu'il avait oublié la capture du régal mammouth. Et par aussi que ce robot gt était une diversion. Il s'en voulait terriblement jusqu'à ce que Rin lui informe que son frère est sur l'ile. Le fameux Sunny, l'un des 4 rois gourmets. C'est surtout un efféminé de première. Ça promet.

Le lendemain, avec l'ensemble des personnes présentes, je sors de l'enceinte du bâtiment pour aller sur les plaines rocheuses. J'assiste à, je ne sais pas combien nième fois, une dispute de Rin, jalouse comme il se doit, et Tina, avide de plan sur Toriko. Vous comprenez la situation ? Komatsu ne comprend pas le comportement de ces femmes.

En tout cas Sunny prend vraiment son temps, dit Toriko tout en essayant de garder le morceau de viande qu'il avait emmené.

Au bout d'un moment, une gigantesque silhouette se distingue avec une autre plus petite en-dessous. Un immense bruit résonne comme si une bête démesurée s'approchait de nous et forme d'immenses traces. Mes ces traces sont faites par le personnage EN-DESSOUS de cette bête 500 fois plus grosse que lui. ET il le porte d'une main. Personnellement, je connais cette scène et pourtant l'étonnement est quand même là. C'est lui le fameux Sunny. Mais c'est mec qui aime impressionner car en fait ce n'est pas lui qui porte cet animal. Pour tout dire, ceux sont ses cheveux de quatre couleurs qui le portent. C'est quand même incroyable ! Pour résumer, ses cheveux se réagissent comme la peau et distingue le chaud, le froid, la douleur et la pression. Une couleur pour un paramètre. Il peut les manipuler comme ses mains, mais attention, on ne peut pas voir tous ses cheveux car une grande partie ne mesure qu'un micromètre. Et pour finir, chaque cheveu peut porter plusieurs centaines de kilo. Revenons à cet animal, Sunny après s'être félicité d'avoir capturer l'animal, le mammouth régal, le lance au chef. Non seulement il a du mal à la rattraper mais en plus mes camarades et moi sont tombés de la falaise.

Fait attention Sunny, crie le chef. C'est un met très important.

La réception n'était pas très élégante chef malgré la beauté de ma lancée.

C'est quoi ce type ? Demande Komatsu

Moi aussi je me le demande, annonçais-je

Rin c'est quoi ces jambes. Elles sont énormes ! S'exprime Sunny. C'est incroyable tout ce sucre que tu as avalé.

Ça va pas non ? Elles sont très bien mes jambes.

Et voilà les disputes qui commencent. Ça promet pour la suite. Le chef stop les hostilité en annonçant que Sunny n'avait attrapé qu'un bébé mammouth et donc qu'il fallait partir sur le terrain. Et surtout de se dépêcher.

Pendant ce temps au labo de la sixième branche :

Un homme aux cheveux noir, masqué arrive dans une salle, où des tubes remplient d'un liquide vert et de spécimens inconnus sont éparpillés, pendant qu'un être vert doté de parole essaye d'attraper une chenille rose avec un arrière surdimensionné. Lorsque l'homme vert aperçoit l'homme masqué, son visage est surpris. Cet homme est en fait le sous-chef cuisinier de la société gourmet. Un homme très respecté et craint. Un petit homme qui répond au nom de Joe-Joe remarque l'arrivée de cet homme et montre sa stupéfaction.

Comment se passe la capture du mammouth régale demande le sous-chef.

En fait trois Robot GT sont déjà sur île dont le chef de la sixième division. Seulement, le robot de Bei a été détruit par le chasseur gourmet Toriko.

Toriko hein ? Joe-Joe, je vais me rendre là-bas.

Comment vous le sous-chef !

De retour au 1er Biotope :

Contre tout attente, je me suis retrouvée à accompagner Toriko et sa bande pour trouver le mammouth. Le chef dit que c'est un bon moyen pour moi de mieux connaître ce monde nouveau.

Je me suis changée évidemment en m'habillant comme pour faire une randonnée… qui ne serait pas de tout repos. Je souffle. Si ce voyage me coûte la vie, je les maudirai. Nous sommes finalement arrivés sur une plaine où de l'herbe noire pousse. Apparemment ça à l'air bon. Toriko est déjà en train d'en manger.

Au fait on peut savoir qui vous êtes-vous trois, dit Sunny en nous désignant.

Oh pardon de me présenter aussi tardivement. Je m'appelle… commence Komatsu.

Ton nom je m'en tamponne. En tout cas tu n'as pas ta place dans le rayon de la beauté.

Et évidemment Komatsu s'en excuse.

Qu'est-ce qui faut pas entendre, dis-je à petite voix.

Sunny demande à Komatsu ce qu'il mange habituellement et dévoile son menu ultime sans le dessert et le plat principal. Tina en profite pour le connaitre tout de l'un des rois. Et les deux rois se plaignent du menu de l'autre. Toriko montre son intérêt à la nourriture qu'il y a autour de lui. Toriko finit par voir que Terry est à l'écart et demande à Sunny de retirer ses capteurs qui sont ses cheveux. Rin explique la procédure à suivre pour arriver jusqu'au mammouth régal et s'est à ce moment que Terry aboie contre un colosse roc. Une immense bête blanche recouverte de pierre.

Manger ! Crie-t-il

Oh mon dieu, dis-je. Celui-là n'a pas envie de discuter.

De quoi tu parles Emeline, dit Komatsu paniqué.

Toriko propose à Sunny de l'attaquer ensemble. Ce que le jeune homme refuse complètement. Le colosse roc frappe le sol de ses deux mains. Toriko lance un clou de poing mais il a souffert de son combat contre le robot GT. Un autre colosse se prépare à attaquer mais Terry intervient. Toriko est ravi de son aide mais Rin ne l'entend pas de cette oreille et lance plusieurs fois de la fumée sur l'animal. Sauf que… Ce parfum est un celui de combat. Et donc :

Grrrr.

C'est pas vrai il est fou furieux, criais-je.

Rin est la nouvelle cible du colosse mais Sunny intervient à temps et l'envoie dans les airs sans le toucher. En fait, il a retourné son attaque contre lui. Le colosse que Toriko à affronter revient à l'assaut, Sunny profite de son speech sur la beauté pour l'envoyer valser alors que nous nous sommes éloigné. Toriko explique que les attaques de Sunny s'appellent la cuisine.

Spatule ! Crie Sunny contre le colosse qui a envoyé son attaque.

Pendant ce temps, sans que personne du groupe ne le sache, un intrus est arrivé sur l'ile. Un robot GT qui n'a qu'un seul objectif et personne n'a intérêt à être sur son chemin.


End file.
